


The Chronicles of a Worried Father

by Purpli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Has It Rough, Canon Compliant, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but can you blame him?, for p5 and p5r, sojiro worries a bit too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Sojiro Sakura can't help but worry for his kids.Especially since they can't seem to avoid danger.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Chronicles of a Worried Father

Sojiro Sakura worried a lot more than he let on. Behind his stern exterior, Sojiro found himself a mess when he thought about his kids.

Futaba kept to herself, and although Sojiro knew it wasn’t exactly healthy for her, what was he to do? The poor girl had been traumatized and abused, he had no right to force anything onto her.

And the kid, Akira, the supposed delinquent, was just as concerning as Futaba. His savior complex convinced Sojiro that the kid was going to get into serious trouble.

Especially since it was revealed to him that both Akira and Futaba were part of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Were his kids trying to bring him to a premature grave?

Regardless, Sojiro kept up his front, softening slowly around Akira whenever possible. If the kid had noticed, he hadn’t said anything yet.

But recently Sojiro had started to feel something off about his kids and their friends in general. Ever since that ‘Detective Prince’ had joined them, they seemed more cautious.

It hadn’t escaped Sojiro’s notice that they kept sending lingering glances towards Akira. But Sojiro decided to look the other way.

He’d trust their judgement, not wanting to be the overbearing sort of parent.

He just had to hope that wasn’t a mistake.

* * *

Akira hadn’t returned to the cafe, Sojiro realized grimly. It was far past the normal time for Akira to appear and the cafe was supposed to be closed ages ago.

His kid wasn’t the type of person to stay with someone else, and although Sojiro knew that he gave him freedoms, he didn’t mean for Akira to stay out so late.

Sojiro turned to the T.V. as the audio grew slightly louder.

The reporter appeared elated, sitting proudly in her seat as the caption stood boldly under her.

Sojiro had never felt his heart drop so fast before.

_The Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts Captured!_

Sojiro clutched the table in shock. Akira couldn’t have been the leader, could he?

“Sojiro,” a soft voice said. “It’s going to be okay, y’know?”

Sojiro turned to see Futaba staring at him. When had she even got there?

“We’ve already got it all planned out,” Futaba continued. “So you shouldn’t worry, alright?”

Despite her comforting, Sojiro knew how it was going to turn out for Akira.

_Just like Wakaba_ , he thought distantly. _God, why was I so cruel to the kid?_

* * *

Still, Sojiro found that life had continued as normal. Despite his worries, there wasn’t much he could do.

_Please,_ he begged. _Don’t take the kid away, please._

But the world was relentless, having no time for the prayers of a worried father. Cruelly, his customers would comment on how relieved they were that the Phantom Thieves were finished.

Sojiro found that he had a lot more restraint than what he had thought at least, biting his tongue from the colorful words that threatened to spill out.

It wouldn’t be good for business.

Sojiro found hope in the silence about the Phantom Thieves leader, hoping that the miracle Futaba so clearly believed in would happen.

If Futaba believed it, Sojiro would too.

He wasn’t going to give himself any other choice.

But when the T.V. blared the same tone as a few nights earlier, Sojiro knew it wasn’t going to be good.

_The Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts Dead in Apparent Murder Suicide!_ the caption read, almost cheerfully.

Sojiro couldn’t breathe as the news reporter stated the case, firing more bullets into his already bleeding heart.

_I’m sorry, god I’m so sorry,_ Sojiro repeated endlessly, sobbing.

Akira’s face would forever haunt him, much like Wakaba. Too similar those two were, too good for this world as well.

So when the cafe door opened, Sojiro, who wasn’t in his best state of mind screamed at the unwanted guest.

“Ah,” a cold voice said. “I suppose there isn’t somewhere else you might stay, Kurusu?”

Sojiro froze, blinking away his tears to stare at the guest.

There stood Sae Nijimia, standing tall as always with the kid, _his_ kid, leaning heavily onto her.

Heavily bruised and seemingly bleeding, his kid looked at him and smiled slightly.

“I’m home, boss,” he said weakly, staring at him with unfocused eyes.

Sojiro got up quickly, hugging his kid with such strength that he was sure he agitated some bruises.

“You sure are kid,” Sojiro whispered. “You sure are.”

* * *

As Sae would later inform him, his kid had been through quite the ringer. Beaten, drugged, and forced into signing a confession

Sojiro would have his revenge on those detectives, but for now he’d watch after his kid.

He had to be better, so that this wouldn’t happen again.

He wouldn’t let Akira down, never let him get that hurt again.

His kid would get the best father possible from this point on.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha pretend this is naieshi week/hagakure arc please.
> 
> this is me fighting against burnout/writers block don't shame me too hard.
> 
> thanks wesley for editing this.
> 
> working title: "akira needs a dad and sojiro is a dad"


End file.
